a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a tube attachment for microscopes comprising a microscope stand with optical components for beam guidance and beam deflection, an illumination carrier arranged at the microscope stand, and a microscope tube.
b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to work successfully with microscopes for extended periods of times the microscope must be comfortable to use and not cause fatigue. Therefore, many microscopes not only have a comfortable and handy arrangement of the operating elements, but are also already provided with a microscope tube which can be adjusted to any body size and displaced vertically in a continuous manner.
A great disadvantage in working with microscopes consists in that owing to the almost upright body posture of the user and the attitude of the user's head it may come about over extended periods at the microscope as a result of involuntary movements on the part of the user in a constant effort to achieve an optimal distance from the exit pupils of the eyepieces at the microscope tube that the exit pupils of the eyepieces not longer correspond, or correspond only partly, to the eye pupils of the user. This is a severe visual impediment for microscope work especially over extended periods of microscope use.
Auxiliary devices are known from ophthalmology, such as the auxiliary device described in DE 37 08 633 A1 for correcting ametropia for a user in binocular microscope tubes of surgical microscopes. This auxiliary device comprises a holder for the eyepieces which can be attached in a rotatable manner and which is outfitted with receptacles for eyeglasses. The receptacles are connected to one another by a telescope rod located at the distance of an eyeglass frame from the user's eye in order to afford possibilities for correcting defective vision in the user.
Further, DE 692 15 479 T2 discloses a contactless pressure measuring device and a method for measuring intraocular pressure in an eye. A supporting system for the patient's head comprising a chin support and a forehead rest is mounted at a base of the device.